


Oh dulce policía

by Rymwho



Series: KingOfTheSilence Works [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, Gooverly, no se que hice pero bueno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Nicole Quiere recuperar a Waverly del demonio ¿pero a que precio?





	Oh dulce policía

―Oh mi dulce policía…

Decía Waverly con una sonrisa siniestra marcada en su rostro, su ojos eran completamente negros que miraba con intensidad a la pobre mujer que se encontraba esposada en su cama.

Lo único que quería hacer Nicole era llegar a casa era ver una película con su gato mientras hablaba con su novia pero sin duda lo que no esperaba era ver a su 'Novia' poseída mirándola como si fuera su presa. De hecho ni recuerda como llego a la cama. Una risa retumbando en sus oídos le sacan de sus pensamiento dejándola paralizada por el miedo. Trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no salían por la cinta en su boca, los gemidos de ahogado se callaban de inmediato, no sentía sus pierna no sabía del porque pero no quería descubrirlo y, sus brazos solo estaban esposados.

― Dime ¿Quieres recuperar a Waverly? ―Pregunta bajamente aún sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta y antes de que Nicole intentara hacer algo el demonio hablo nuevamente―. No te preocupes. Porque después de hayamos follado te aseguraras de… ―Con su dedo lentamente acaricio el rostro de Nicole que tenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente― dejar embarazada este estúpido cuerpo ¿entiendes?

Nicole abre los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa mirando fijamente a su 'novia' por lo ultimo que dijo. Le lanzo una mirada de 'estas loca ¿verdad?' se quería reír pero al ver la expresión tan seria…algo le dijo que le iba ir muy mal.

Gooverly se empieza a quitar sus prendas. Una por una, lentamente. Estaba atenta a la oficial que patéticamente trataba de mirar hacia otro lado pero no podía, el cuerpo desnudo de Waverly era un imán para sus ojos donde no podía evitar disfrutar de la chica mas pequeña.

Pero la situación era diferente. No era Waverly del que se esta hablando. Era solo un demonio poseyendo su cuerpo obligándola hacer cosas y lo peor de todo es que ella participara a la fuerza y por primera vez se sintió asco de si misma.

La Earp menor sonríe ante el pobre oficial y con sus manos va acariciando sus propios pechos asegurándose de dar un buen espectáculo a su victima. Sus pechos no eran grandes pero tampoco pequeños eran considerados de un tamaño mediano aunque eso no evitaba que tuvieran buena forma que podría hacer que todos cayeran ante ella.

En el infierno es conocida típicamente como un demonio del deseo (o lujuria) que se sentía atraída por las pobres almas inocentes donde la arruinaría o simplemente quería poseer cuerpos.

El demonio pone su mano en el vientre de Nicole donde desciende hacia su entrepierna. El oficial hace un pequeño respingo ante el contacto en su zona mas privada, y el demonio sonríe victoriosamente ante la protuberancia que comenzaba a sobresalir en los pantalones del oficial.

Nicole solo quería morir. Cerro fuertemente sus parpados tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, se sentía tan asqueada por su cuerpo de que se atrevía a reaccionar ante la entidad perversa delante de ella.

―Ya sabes ―Hablo―. En esa pequeña jaula Waverly está gritando por ti, algunas veces por el miedo y otras para el placer que le puedas dar…

La hebilla de su cinturón desaparece.

El sonido de la cremallera abriéndose le continua.

Los pantalones desaparecen.

Y el peso de su novia subiéndose en su vientre apoyándose en la protuberancia se unió.

―te demostrare que es el verdadero placer ―sonríe maquiavélicamente

Nicole traga duro.

ooo

La primera vez fue horrible.

Sin sumar el hecho de que las esposas le calaban sus muñecas por los movimientos no fue malo comparado como el de sentir como un demonio que poseía a su novia rebotaba sobre su polla mientras que los sonidos guturales salían cerca de su oído que repetía su nombre constantemente con la excitación clara…fue horrible.

ooo

La segunda vez fue malo.

El cuerpo de su novia acostada que tenía las piernas ampliamente abiertas mientras que Nicole movía sus caderas contra la chica sin control como si de algún animal en celo se tratase. El demonio con una sonrisa aprisionaba la cabeza del oficial contra su cuello gimiendo de alto placer que le estaban dando.

En el fondo Nicole lo disfrutaba.

Y ambas lo sabían.

ooo

Cuando finalmente acabaron el demonio sonrió ampliamente al sentir que el vientre de la Earp menor estaba llena de la esperma del oficial que de seguro dejo embarazada a la pobre chica y sin embargo parecía que la mujer mas alta no tenía limites o estaba muy necesitada.

―El cuerpo de Waverly es débil. Así que necesito un cuerpo para sobrevivir así que estaba pensando ¿Por qué no en un bebe?

Nicole no se queda en silencio ante la revelación.

―¿Entonces planeas tomar el bebe?

Gooverly se queda en silencio y el miedo domina a Nicole.

― ¡Por favor! Tómame a mi pero por favor no tomes a mi bebe o a Waverly―. No estaba pidiendo tranquilamente, estaba suplicando con fervor.

Los ojos de Waverly se vuelven nuevamente negros.

―Tu insolente…

― Piensalo. Un policía que tiene acceso ilimitado a los archivos locas y que puede salir libremente del triangulo…

―Esta bien pero… en 9 meses vendré por ti.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que acaba de pasar? yo que se.


End file.
